Computing devices, including personal and mobile devices, may be used to read books and other textual content, listen to audio books and other aural content, and watch movies and other video content. Users may load content onto the devices or access network-based content. In some cases, a user may use a single computing device to consume content in two different formats simultaneously. For example, a book may be presented in text format as an electronic book (“e-book”) that includes text and/or pictures. The same book may also be presented in audio format as an audio book that includes narration of the text. The presentation of the audio may be synchronized with the presentation of the text by highlighting the text corresponding to the word or phrase currently being spoken in the audio book, automatically scrolling or advancing to the next page of the e-book as the audio book narration continues past the currently displayed text, etc.
Content presentation systems can automatically store information about the presentation position that a user has reached within the content (e.g., page number or other indicator of position within text, elapsed time or other indicator of position within audio, etc.). The automatic storage of presentation position information allows users to resume content consumption at a later time without requiring manual navigation to the place in the e-book or audio book at which the user last stopped consuming the content. Some content presentation positions allow users to manually set “bookmarks” or initiate other such operations. When a user sets a bookmark at a particular position, the content presentation system can store information about the presentation position at which the user set the bookmark. Users can then return to the bookmarked position at a later time.